Fight for the Knights
by Ama-chan3003
Summary: Welche Zutaten brauchen wir für diese FF? 3 unschuldige Mädels, die in der Welt, so wie wir sie kennen, leben – einen Film namens ‚King Arthur’ – eine Aufgabe die es zu erfüllen gibt – und viele größere, oder kleine Probleme.... dazu noch ein bisschen Fa


_Hallöchen ihr!_

_Tja, ob ihr es glauben wollt oder nicht – hier ist der Beweis: Ich habe eine FF von ‚King Arthur' angefangen. Manche Leute von euch werden sich denken ‚Ach.. was geht mich das an!" und ich muss sagen ‚Ihr habt Recht' Ihr müsst diese Story ja nicht durchlesen, zwingt euch keiner mit nudelholz droh Naja.. ich will eigentlich nur damit sagen, dass ich mich in Anschluss über ein nettes Kommi freuen würden, weil ich gern wissen würd wie euch die FF gefällt. schaut euch mit hundeblick an Seit nett zu mir. gg_

_Und um ein Lied von den Prinzen zu zitieren ‚Das ist alles nur geklaut, das ist alles nur nicht meines...' möchte ich sagen, dass die ganzen Rechte von ‚King Arthur' nicht bei mir liegen, sondern in den Händen eines anderen Mannes auf dessen Hände ich wirklich neidvoll draufblicke ihn angrummel Wie gesagt ihm gehört alles nur die drei erfundenen Mädels und der Verlauf der Story ist meinem kranken Gehirn entsprungen_

_so, aber ich werde jetzt mal Ruhe geben, damit ihr endlich zum Lesen der Story kommt. Ciao ciao viel Spaß_

_Ama-chan_

„Als der Mond den See in sein Licht tauchte, ragte eine Hand aus dem Wasser, die ein schönes, glänzendes Schwert hielt. Arthur nahm das Schwert und seine silberne Scheide an sich. ‚Der Name dieses Schwertes ist Excalibur'...", mit einem genervten Seufzer schlug Kira das Buch zu und legte es zu den anderen, die sich vor ihr stapelten.

„So wie sich das anhört, hast du wieder nichts gefunden, Keira!", mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen wandte sich Tarja an ihre Freundin.

„Haha... ich finde es auch sehr witzig, wenn wir kaum Informationen für unser Projekt finden! Oder glaubst du, die werden uns irgendwann mal mit der Post zugeschickt?", kam die hitzige Antwort der Blondine.

„Seit wann denn so pessimistisch? Normalerweise bist du es doch immer, die uns mit ihren Tatendrang ansteckt und uns für etwaige Themen begeistert, die eigentlich kein normaler Mensch für eine Arbeit nehmen würde und trotzdem haben wir es bis jetzt immer rechtzeitig geschafft alles abzugeben.", meinte Tarja gelassen und verringerte den Abstand zwischen sich und Kira. Sie ließ sich auf der Bank neben ihrer Freundin nieder und sprach weiter: „Wie weit sind wir denn eigentlich schon?", neugierig musterte die Braunhaarige die Unterlagen.

„Nicht sehr weit! Wir haben Grundwissen, aber das ist glaube ich für eine Arbeit zu wenig. Du kennst ja unseren Prof ‚Ich will alles bis ins kleinste Detail wissen und mir ist es so was von egal, wie ihr zu diesem Wissen kommt, weil es sowieso keine Eins für irgendwen von euch gibt, da ich ja der böse, böse, böse Professor bin, der alle Studenten, die in meinen Kurs gekommen sind durchfallen lasse.'", ein Grinsen stahl sich auf die Züge von Kira, als sie wieder mal ihren Professor imitierte.

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber wir machen dieses Projekt nicht für unseren Prof, sondern wir hatten die Aufgabe vom Buchclub aus.", verbesserte sie Tarja mit gespielt ernster Miene, doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf ihren Lippen stahl.

„Und warum sagt mir das keiner? Ich dachte das hätten wir alles unserem Professor zu verdanken, aber da habe ich mich wohl mal wieder geirrt, weil mir mal wieder keiner was gesagt hat..", theatralisch warf sie die Hände in die Höhe, „warum bestraft man mich mit solch einem Gesindel?"

„Hey, das habe ich gehört und wenn es dir nicht passt, dann kannst du ja die ganze Arbeit selbst machen.", mit einem grimmigen Blick marschierte die dritte im Bunde, Nelia, auf den Tisch zu und platzierte einen weitere Stapel Bücher darauf.

„Du quälst mich!", seufzte Kira.

„Und das zurecht, bei dem was du da von dir gegeben hast. Als wären wir zu gar nichts nütze! Und jetzt beweise doch mal wie toll du bist und such doch gleich die passenden Infos aus den Materialien heraus, damit wir endlich mit unserer Dokumentation beginnen können. Vielleicht hast du es ja vergessen, aber wir müssen die bis Anfang der nächsten Woche fertig haben und bis jetzt haben wir noch keine einzige Silbe zu Blatt gebracht.", die Standpauke hatte gesessen.

„Wow, Nelia, so kenne ich dich gar nicht. Was ist denn aus dem kleinen Mauerblümchen geworden?", neugierig musterte Tarja den Neuankömmling der Runde.

Mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtausdruck ließ sich Nelia ebenfalls auf die Bank nieder: „Ich versteh einfach nicht, wie ihr beiden so ruhig bleiben könnt! Versteht ihr denn nicht? In einer Woche ist Abgabetermin... A-B-G-A-B-E-T-E-R-M-I-N und ihr. Ihr macht hier immer noch eure Späße, als stünden wir überhaupt nicht unter Zeitdruck!", verwirrt schauten sich Tarja und Kira an, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Nelia richteten.

„Unser Motto lautet einfach ‚Keep cool'! Es wird schon irgendwie gehen, keine Sorge.", Kira legte ihre Hand auf die von Nelia und tätschelte sie freundschaftlich, „aber ich glaube ich habe da etwas für euch beide. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber mir ist gestern eine Idee gekommen und gerade erst jetzt wieder eingefallen. Ihr kennt ja mein Gedächtnis! Das setzt schon mal von Zeit zu Zeit aus."

„Und?" „Was?" verwunderte erwiderte Kira, die gespannten Blicke von Nelia und Tarja.

„Argh... deine Idee!", presste Nelia hervor und versuchte dabei nicht zu genervt zu klingen und immer noch einen freundlichen Ton an den Tag zu legen.

„Ahja.. die Idee! Ich bin auch wirklich ein Schussel, also...", Kira bückte sich kurz unter den Tisch und fischte ihren Rucksack hervor. Ein Griff in das Innenleben der aus Stoffen zusammengenähten Tragmöglichkeit und sie zauberte ein weiteres Buch hervor, das sie auf dem Tisch vor sich und ihren Freundinnen legte.

„Ehm... sehe ich das richtig? Du hast das Filmbuch von ‚King Arthur' mit? Und was soll uns das bitte bringen?", fragte Nelia.

„Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach! In jedem Buch gibt es ja einen Anhang, oder Anmerkung, oder was weiß ich und sicherlich ist das auch in diesem Buch vorhanden.", als sie mit dieser Erklärung nur auf verwirrte Gesichter stieß, seufzte sie und fuhr fort „Okay, also. Der Typ, der dieses Buch verfasst hat – Gott halte deine schützende Hand über ihn, denn ohne ihn gäbe es nicht den Film ‚King Arthur' – der musste doch auch irgendwo seine Infos herhaben und der wird es doch hoffentlich in der Anmerkung hingeschrieben haben und wenn nicht, dann machen wir eine Demo in seinem Garten."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Tarja das Wort an sich: „Die Idee ist gar nicht mal so schlecht, wirklich Respekt. Soviel Intelligenz hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

„Danke für die Blumen!" grummelnd verschränkte Kira die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte Thyra mit einem bösen Blick, den diese mit einem netten Lächeln erwiderte.

„Da ihr beide ja anscheinend beschäftigt seid, werde ich mir mal Kiras Idee näher ansehen." und damit schnappte sich Nelia das Buch und blätterte ein wenig herum, bis sie zum Nachwort gelangte.

„Nachwort! Arthur und seine Ritter hatten den Sachsen bei Badon Hill eine so vernichtende Niederlage beigebracht, dass die sächsische Streitmacht für immer aus Britannien abzog. Dieser eine großartige Sieg tapferer Ritter aus Fleisch und Blut legte den Grundstein für die Legende, die sich..." plötzlich brach Nelia mitten im Satz ab.

„Hey, was ist denn los? Wir lauschen doch so gerne deiner Stimme, fahre fort, fahre fort." witzelte Kira, doch statt einer bissigen Antwort seitens von Nelia, erhielt sie nur einen verwunderlichen Blick.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Tarja.

„Da.. das ist unmöglich! I.. ich habe das gerade gelesen, dieses Nachwort und plötzlich haben sich die Wörter und die Schrift verändert!", stotterte Nelia.

„Ach was, du musst dich verschaut haben.", mit diesen Worten entnahm Tarja, Nelia das Buch und besah es sich selbst. Ihre Stirn legte sich nachdenklich in Falten „Das ist merkwürdig! Das hat eigentlich mit einem normalen Nachwort überhaupt nichts zu tun!"

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?", neugierig spähte Kira zu ihrer Freundin, die ziemlich vertieft in ihre neue Lektüre war.

„Okay, also! Hier steht... Arthur und seine sarmatischen Ritter. Einen großen Sieg über die Sachsen haben sie errungen, doch mussten einige ihnen ihr Leben lassen. Doch diesem Schicksal können sie entrinnen, indem ihnen die Hilfe von drei Frauen zuteil wird. Wer sie sind ist nicht bekannt und auch sie selbst wissen nichts von ihrer Macht, die sie inne haben. Sie sind es, die die Ritter der Tafelrunde vor ihrem Tod zu bewahren haben!", Tarja hob ihren Kopf und blickte zu Nelia und Kira. „Was hat denn das jetzt bitteschön zu bedeuten?"

„Frag mich was leichteres.", kam die Antwort seitens von Kira.

Doch dann horchten die drei, als sie plötzlich das leise Klirren von Metall hörten und blickten verwirrt auf drei Medaillons, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Was ist das jetzt schon wieder?" Nelia streckte ihre Hand aus und nahm eines der Medaillons in die Hand, die wie aus dem Nichts auf dem Tisch aufgetaucht waren.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, dann würde ich es dir sagen!", meinte Tarja und nahm sich ebenfalls eines der Schmückstücke.

„Aber wisst ihr was mich am meisten irritiert." sagte Kira und nahm die letzte Kette an sich. Vorsichtig lies sie ihre Finger über das Metall gleiten: „Es sind genau drei Stück und in dem Buch stand irgendwas von drei Frauen, könnte es vielleicht sein, das wir...?" sie braucht mitten im Satz ab und blickte zu ihren Freundinnen.

„Du willst also damit sagen, dass wir diese drei Frauen sind, von denen in dem Buch die rede war!", Nelia sprach genau das aus, was sich auch die anderen beiden in diesem Moment dachten. „Das klingt absurd!" Tarja war es, die als erste ihren rationalen Verstand wieder benutzte und das Medaillon zurücklegte, „wir leben hier in dieser Welt und wir können nicht in diese anderen Welt, um Dagonet, Tristan und Lancelot zu retten. Ich frage mich, wer sich diesen Blödsinn bloß ausgedacht hat, sicherlich jemand, der uns veralbern will! Also, los kommt! Lasst uns weitermachen, es wartet Arbeit auf uns.", damit war das Thema für sie abgeschlossen.

Kira erhob sich von der Bank und legt ihre Kette zu der von Tarja: „Wir müssen uns ranhalten, damit wir bald fertig werden! Kommst du?", ihr Blick streifte Nelia, die geistesabwesend auf das Metallstück in ihrer Hand schaut. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, machte sich Kira kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg zum nächsten Bücherregal.

„Das kann doch kein Zufallen sein." murmelte Nelia und ihr Augenmerk fiel auf die anderen beiden Ketten, „warum sollte so etwas in einem Buch stehen und plötzlich tauchen genau drei Medaillons auf." sie rückte etwas näher an den Tisch und nahm die drei Schmückstücke. „Irgendwas muss dahinter stecken.", dachte sie bei sich und begann aus Langeweile die drei Stücke aneinander zu reihen.

„Hey, Nelia kommst du...", vor Schreck ließ Kira das Buch, das sie gerade in Händen hielt fallen, als sie das helle Licht erblickte, das sich um Nelia gelegt hatte. „Tarja!", ihr Ruf galt ihrer zweiten Freundin, die sich schon hinter einem Bücherregal verschanzt hatte.

„Was ist denn lo...", auch ihr blieben die Worte im Hals stecken und sofort rannten die beiden auf ihre Freundin zu, um sie aus diesem hellen Licht zu befreien. Doch genau in dem Moment, als sich die hellen Strahlen um ihre Körper legten, konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen und sie fühlten sich schwerelos, als würden sie fliegen und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Tarja:

Ein leichter Schauer durchzog ihren Körper und äußerste sich in einem leichten Zittern. Sofort zog sie ihre Beine an und schlang ihre Arme darum, um wenigstens ein bisschen Körperwärme zu erhalten. Doch plötzlich versteifte sich ihr Körper. Warum war es hier überhaupt kalt? Die Universität hatte doch genügend Geld, um die Heizkosten für das Gebäude zu bezahlen und außerdem war Sommer, also... WARUM war ihr in diesem Moment kalt?

Ein leises Gemurmel kam über ihre Lippen, als sie sich entschloss ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sofort schnellte ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht, um ihr den nötigen Schatten vor der Sonne, die hoch am blauen Himmel thronte, zu spenden.

Das war ein Traum? Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein! Wie war es sonst möglich, dass sie im einen Moment noch in der Bibliothek saß und dann im nächsten auf dem Boden eines Waldes lag. Das war doch einfach nur lächerlich! Nein, nicht nur lächerlich sondern auch absurd, irre und vom Grad des Möglichen her – unmöglich.

Langsam erhob sie ihren Oberkörper und stützte sich mit ihrer Hand an einem naheliegenden Baum ab. „Meine Träume werden eindeutig immer verrückter...", murmelte sie und rappelte sich zu ihrer ganzen Größe auf.

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", sie wartet noch einen Moment, doch ihr Rufen blieb unbeantwortet und so entschied sie, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Pfad machen würde, der sie vielleicht zu einem zivilisierteren Ort bringen würde, als das hier.

Vorsichtig stieg sie über die erste Wurzel und in dem Moment, als sie ihren Kopf hob, sah sie das Aufblitzen einer Pfeilspitze, die direkt auf den Punkt zwischen ihren Augen gerichtet war...

Nelia:

Leicht kräuselte sich ihre Nase, als sie einen merkwürdigen Geruch einatmete. Reflexartig wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrem Riechorgan und legte sich darüber, doch anscheinend half auch das nichts, denn der Gestank war zu ausgeprägt und schien wirklich die ganze Umgebung auszufüllen. Von Neugierde gepackt, die normalerweise nicht zu ihren Charakterzügen zählte, entschloss sie sich die Augen zu öffnen, um die Quelle zu finden, die es anscheinend darauf angelegt hatte ihr die nötige Luft zum Atmen zu rauben.

Und warum hatte sie die Augen dann immer noch geschlossen? Vielleicht war das, was auf sie zukommen würde doch gar nicht so schlimm. Tja, wie man sich irren konnte.

„Da.. das ist nicht euer Ernst!", ungläubig blickte sie sich um und das einzige was sie erkennen konnte waren Hühner. Weiße und braune, federntragende Hühner! Was sollte das? Wie war sie bitte an diesen Ort gelangt und außerdem, wo war die Bibliothek hinverschwunden? Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, dass sie mit ihren Freundinnen über das Projekt, das sie bis Montag abzugeben hatten, diskutiert hatte und dann waren da doch drei Ketten und danach... danach fehlte ihr plötzlich jegliche Erinnerung und sie war hier in diesem Misthaufen gelandet. Ja! Misthaufen traf es wirklich, denn die Viecher waren wohl keine Freunde der feinen, englischen Art und hatten noch niemals eine Toilette gesehen.

Angeekelt stand sie auf und versuchte so gut es ging sich von dem Schmutz zu befreien, wobei sie ein angewidertes Gesicht zog. „Warum immer ich?", jammerte sie und war gerade dabei einen weiteren Schmutzfleck von der Hose zu entfernen, als sie plötzlich aufhorchte.

Da war doch gerade ein Geräusch gewesen, oder hatte sie sich das mal wieder eingebildet? Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah, wie sich die Tür zu dem Hühnerstall öffnete...

Kira:

Eine eisige Kälte bohrte sich in ihren Rücken und breite sich langsam in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Was war nur los? Und weshalb war ihr so schwindlig und schlecht? Hatte sie etwa zu tief ins Glas geguckt? Sie war doch nicht etwa mit einem an der Krone zu dem Treffen mit ihren beiden Freundinnen gekommen und mitten in der Besprechung einfach umgekippt? Sie würden sie hassen! Nein, sie würden sie schlagen, quälen, foltern, vierteilen, ausräuchern und dann würden sie sie hassen.

„Ah...", langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und schloss sie gleich darauf wieder. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn und sie war dankbar für die Kühle, die sie ihr spendete. Doch dann traf es sie wie ein Blitz und sie setzte sich ruckartig auf.

Ihr gehetzte Blick schweifte umher. Wo zur Hölle war sie denn hier gelandet? Ihre Bibliothek war einem langen, dunklen Gang gewichen wo man kaum etwas erkennen könnte, wären da nicht die Fackeln gewesen, die in Halterungen, die an der Wand befestigt waren, steckten.

Moment! Fackeln? Hatten die hier denn keinen Lichtschalter. Eine Glühbirne, Elektrizität. Wir waren hier doch nicht bei irgendwelchen zurückgebliebenen Pilgern, die ihren Stromkasten als Gottheit ansahen, weil darauf ein gelber Blitz abgezeichnet war. „Sogar für mich hört sich diese Theorie ganz schön verrückt an.", murmelte sie.

Plötzlich lauschte sie, als sie ein leises Geräusch hinter sich vernahm, doch was war das? Von Neugierde gepackt drehte sie sich um und ehe sie sich versah, traf sie etwas hartes am Kopf und sie verlor erneut das Bewusstsein...


End file.
